EA Demon
by LightHawKnight
Summary: What if Daisuke wasn’t the only one that could transform into Dark, what if a brother in the Niwa family was disowned for some crime he committed,. What if he still had children and a son the same age that Daisuke is and can transform into Dark?
1. Honoo Ya

**EA Demon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Museum or DN Angel or any of its characters, but I do own my characters, and the plot.

If anyone doesn't know _Italics _thoughts.

**Summary:** What if Daisuke wasn't the only one that could transform into Dark, what if a brother in the Niwa family was disowned for some crime he committed,. What if he still had children and a son the same age that Daisuke is and can transform into Dark? What if he had all the abilities Daisuke has, but he doesn't have Dark's mind with him, which means that he doesn't have a pest bothering him? **This is a Daisuke and Riku fanfic, and I HATE Yaoi. **I will be basing this off the manga, and use some of the anime, but mostly the manga.Note from Dark: HEY I AM NOT A PEST WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A PEST, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME!

Note from Daisuke and me: Jealous of what? A bit of muffled fightin in the background we're winin.

Ehem enough distractions, now to the story. Dark is tied up in the closet waitin for us to release him.

**Outside a Museum(**Anyone I don't want to research a real one) **9:00 pm**

"Look! Its Dark!" yelled a girl outside the police barricade, but inside the mob that crowded the museum..

:Where!" yelled the police.

Everyone looks up and sees a winged shadow fly across the night sky. Once the winged shadow crossed the moon, everyone in the mob saw the dark purple hair of the Phantom Thief Dark.

**Dark/Daisuke**

"Awwww, there's even a welcoming committee here to see us do our stuff." Dark said.

"_Stop fooling around Dark! We got a job to do, you shouldn't screw around!"_ Daisuke replied.

"Ma ma, I was just commenting on the crowd, its unusually big today." replied Dark.

"_Lets just steal the 'Honoo Ya' _(I made this piece of art up, it means Flame Arrow in Japanese, it will hav magical properties, which I will explain later) _and leave quickly"_ said Daisuke.

"Aww, that's no fun, I want some excitement, so my work is fun." complained Dark.

"_No way! I have a test tomorrow and I want my body to have some sleep, not just my mind."_ yelled Daisuke.

"Bah! Test! Who cares about a test, you got me for help!" exclaimed Dark.

"_You! All you do is sleep in class, how would you know anything about my test?"_ yelled Daisuke.

"Well I remember what test you are gonna take tomorrow and all I have to do is break into the school and steal the test answers, memorize them and tell you the answers in class. A good Thief must have a good memory, since we gotta memorize maps of escape routes." answered Dark.

"_That's cheating Dark!"_ yelled Daisuke.

"So what! Your not gonna do anything in your future, you're just gonna be a Phantom Thief and when that's over, you're gonna paint aren't you?" said Dark.

"_Well, I am gonna paint after our days of stealing…_" answered Daisuke.

"Then why do you need school for, your career has nothing to do with the classes you are taking now?" yelled Dark.

"_Well I NEED good grades to get into a good college!"_ yelled Daisuke.

"Why do you need to go to college for?" yelled Dark.

"_If I want to be a good painter I need to get to a good school!_" yelled Daisuke.

"Errrggg, what ever, still if cheating is so wrong, why do you steal?" asked Dark.

"_Me steal! You're the one that's doing all the stealing!_" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Does it really matter, we both are using the same body, its not as if you try to stop me from stealing and you learned how to steal from your family, so use your skills and do some of my work for me!" yelled Dark.

"_Still I won't cheat"_ said Daisuke.

"Fine then, lets just steal the 'Honoo Ya' and get out of here." replied Dark.

**Back to the Police and the Mob**

"Why is Dark just hovering over there for?" asked a girl from the mob.

"I really don't know, do you" asked another girl.

"Did he get the Tohru Syndrome?" asked a guy. (Tohru Syndrome, it's a disease like thing I made up, if u read Fruits Baskets you will find out wut it means)

"What are you bakas doing!" yelled an irate Inspector Saehara, "Go catch Dark, while he's spacing out!"

"How: yelled the police officers.

"He's floating over by a tree, so if you climb it, you would be able to catch him with ease!" yelled Inspector Saehara.

"It's too late!" yelled a random police officer, "He's gone from the position he was floating in."

"Damn it! Where did he go?" yelled an irater (if that's possible, even though it's a word) Inspector Saehara.

"Inspector! The new piece of art that was donated to this museum a couple of days ago, the 'Honoo Ya' is gone!" exclaimed three tired police officers. They had run from the inside of the museum, dodging traps they had set up.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" exploded Inspector Saehara.

"Well we were watching out for Dark as you told us, but we felt a weird sensation and turned around, and saw that the 'Honoo Ya' was gone and in its place was a stuffed doll of Dark (you know the drawing of Dark that Daisuke made in Volume 8). It had a piece of paper in its hands, and it read, 'HAHAHAHA! Too Easy!'" replied the police officers.

"Damn it, just when Commander Hiwatari was sick, if we could have stopped Dark, he wouldn't be so high and mighty towards us, but now that he's gone, the art works get stolen even faster!' cried Inspector Saehara.

**Back to Dark/Daisuke**

(They are on a skyscraper thing, you know when ever Dark is done stealing he usually goes to a high building and rests there.)

"That was TOO easy, I need Commander Hiwatari back." mumbled Dark.

"_Great now we can go home, and I can get some more sleep!"_ exclaimed a happy Daisuke.

"No way! Lets have some fun!" yelled Dark as a piece of paper falls from the sky and lands in his hands. Dark takes a look at the picture and transforms back into Daisuke.

"Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Daisuke as he fell off of the skyscraper thing and lands in a pool of water. He looks around and sees Wiz unconscious, lying in the pool with him. He looks up and sees the piece of paper fall from the sky and picks it up. Daisuke's face turns red as a tomato and he yells "MOOOOMMMM! Where did you get this picture!" The picture turns out to be Risa wearing some sexy clothes.

"_Arrrgg!"_ yelled Dark.

"Come on you always fall for that trick, but tonight's picture is a little extreme." said Daisuke, "Why did you have to transform so far away from home!"

"_Well it's not my fault, it was your mom who sent us the picture over here, instead of near your house." _replied Dark.

"Well what ever, time to get running!" yelled Daisuke as he ran all the way home, holding an unconscious Wiz in his shirt.

**Well that's the end for today, how do you like it? I'll explain more of the plot later in the story, it might takes some time for me to update since I got some anime to watch, I just finished Pretear, it was okay, but it wasn't the best, like Full Metal Panic, it's the greatest anime out there, you should go and watch it! Anyways this fanfic has been edited by MElizabethT, her penname will change to AssassinedAngel soon, go read her fanfics, they are all Fruits Baskets fanfics, but they are good, but if you don't like Yukiru don't read, it's the YukiXTohru coupling. **


	2. The Test

**EA Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters, but I do own the plot of this story, so don't steal it.**

Last chapter was kind of rushed since I wanted it out that day, but I had it half done and it was around 12 at nite, so if there are mistakes, I will fix them at a later time. Right now this fanfic has no main plot, just many little ones, since I just thought this up a couple of weeks ago and started to write it down, but it will have a main plot, it will just take me some time to think about it.

**Chapter 2: The Test**

**Nighttime around 1 in the morning**

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"Shhhhh!" replied Dark, "I'm gonna go steal those test answers for Daisuke, this way he will have to have more time to work on stealin."

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"Hey I told you to be quite, I don't want anyone especially Daisuke to wake up." whispered Dark.

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"Why do I want to make Daisuke steal more? Well the reason is so that I can have more fun, foolin the cops and Commander Hiwatari too, of course Daisuke would have to do all the setting up and I will just do what I'm good at. Also if he does the work, I can relax and when he sleeps, I can go out to have some fun!" said Dark.

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"Stop askin so many questions, I gotta go steal those test answers and you are goin to help me, WIZ transform into my wings!" whispered Dark. Wiz transforms into a black birdlike beast and clings to Dark's back, as Dark opens the window and flies out of the house.

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"Didn't I tell you to stop askin so many questions?" Dark almost yelled.

"Kyuu" said Wiz.

"What do you mean by that was for inside the house?" questioned Dark.

"Kyuuu" replied Wiz.

"You got some guts, talkin back to me, your master!" replied Dark.

"Kyuu Kyuu Kyuu!" said Wiz.

"Fine, what ever, you can have a strawberry after we are done stealin the test answers." said Dark.

"KYUU! KYUU!" replied Wiz.

"Fine! You can have as many strawberries as you want!" yelled Dark.

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"O crap, I didn't just yell that did i?" asked Dark.

"Kyuu!" said Wiz.

"What ever, lets hope no one, especially Daisuke didn't wake up." said Dark, as they neared the school.

**At the School**

"Bah! What a crappy lock, I mean do they want someone to come and steal the stupid test answers?" Dark asked himself.

"Kyuu" said Wiz.

"What do you mean by not everyone can open this lock, it was a piece of cake, all they had was a normal padlock and one electronic lock on the cabinet(don't know what its really called), they didn't even have any laser alarms." said Dark.

"Kyuu" said Wiz.

"What do mean check the front door?" asked Dark, as he gets up and walks to the front door of the office and finds an extremely hard electronic lock on the door that needed a password and finger print identification. "Hmm, it just seems that they don't realty expect an attack from the outside and one that flies." (I no it's a little extreme)

"Kyuu?" asked Wiz.

"O yeah! Got to get the test and memorize the answers." said Dark.Dark presses some buttons on the keypad and the lock opens. Dark sticks his hand into the cabinet and touches the test, "Hmm there's a trap here, that is activated when the test is lifted out of the cabinet, so I will just switch it with this stack of papers." Dark switches the packets with lighting fast hands and looks over the test. "Hmm, this should be simple to memorize. Hey cut that out!"

Wiz had begun to tug on Dark's arm and being a pest. (Like in the manga, when they put in Wiz's day) "Kyuu"

"I know you like to bother Daisuke when he's doing his homework, but don't try that with me…" said Dark.

"Kyuuuu" cried Wiz. Wiz just flopped over, like he was dead, and went to sleep on Dark's head.

"Arrggg…" whispered Dark. Dark opens the test answers packet and begins to memorize the answers.

**An Hour Later**

"Whew, I'm done memorizing the test." sighed Dark. Dark puts everything back to where it was, and leaves the office through the window, just forgetting one thing; he left a black feather under the desk.

**Morning**

"YAWN!" yawned Daisuke, "Wow I'm so tired, I wonder why, I got enough sleep, I think… Dark! Did you do something in the middle of the night?"

"_No, why do you ask?"_ answered Dark.

"Hmm…. That sounds suspicious…" said Daisuke.

"_You think everything I say is suspicious!_" replied Dark.

"DAI-chan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school if you don't get out of bed right now and eat some breakfast!" yelled Emiko. (if you don't know who she is, she is Daisuke's Mom.)

"I'm already awake!" yelled Daisuke as he gets up and takes a quick shower. Daisuke picks up all of his books and shoves them into his backpack and runs down the stairs to get something to eat before he has to run to the train.

"Ohayo!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Ohayo!" replied Daisuke's mom and his grandfather. Daisuke runs up to the table and grabs a piece of toast, while putting on his shoes. As he prepares to run out the door he finishes his toast and grabs another.

"Dai-chan! Where are you going so early for?" asked Emiko.

"I've got a test at school today, I got to get to class early and do some extra studying, so I get good grades." replied Daisuke as he dodges all the traps and opens the front door.

"Ooooo, look father, he got to the door so quickly, he's getting much, much better at this!" squealed Emiko.

**School**

"Hey Daisuke can I borrow your notes?" yelled Takeshi and with out an answer, he steals Daisuke's notes and runs off to a corner to study.

"HEY! Give my notes back! I still gotta use them to study…" yelled Daisuke.

"_What are you yelling for, it's not like he's gonna give you your notes back, until the test is done, now is he?"_ asked Dark.

"…" Daisuke doesn't answer since he knows that Dark is right.

"Hi Daisuke! So did you study for today's test?" asked Riku, who had just walked into the room.

"O hi Riku! Yes I did some studying last night and I was about to do some more right now, but Takeshi stole my notes…" answered Daisuke,

"Hmmm… would you like to share my notes and then we can study together?" offered Riku.

"Sure!" replied Daisuke as he blushes a light shade of red.

The two got together and for the last 15 min to the test starts, they studied.

"Okay class get to your seats right now, and be quiet the test is about to start, and no cheating!" said the teacher.

The teacher walks around the class handing out the tests to everyone.

"Okay everyone, start your tests." said the teacher.

"_Hmm, this is a hard test." _Daisuke thought to himself, "_Hmmm… is this a or b?"_

"_You haven't been studying too well have you?" _asked Dark.

"_Shut up, of course I studied hard, this test is just a little more difficult than usual."_ replied Daisuke.

"_The answer for this question is a."_ said Dark.

"_What, how do you know this?"_ asked Daisuke.

"_I broke into the school, while you were asleep and memorized the test answers, that's how I know what the answer is."_ replied Dark.

"_What! You broke into the school and stole the test answers to memorize?"_ yelled Daisuke.

"_What's wrong? You do want to have good grades don't you? Since we're thieves why don't we do it the easy way and cheat?" _asked Dark.

"_I don't cheat that's why, its wrong!" _replied Daisuke.

"_Stealing is wrong and yet you do that." _asked Dark.

"_I don't steal! How many times must we go through with this, you are the one that does the stealing!" _yelled Daisuke.

"_What ever, take my advice if you want to, all I'm gonna do is tell you the answer, ignore me if you can." _said Dark.

"_Fine then I will ignore you." _said Daisuke.

"_a" _whispered Dark.

"_Shut up!" _yelled Daisuke.

"_b" _whispered Dark

"_Don't give me any more answers!"_ yelled Daisuke.

"_c" _whispered Dark

"_Stop it!"_ yelled Daisuke.

"_b" _whispered Dark

"_Your very annoying!" yelled Daisuke._

"_d" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_c" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_a" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_d" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_b" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_c" _whispered Dark

"…"

"_a" _whispered Dark

"_This is getting really old." _said Daisuke.

"_And im not gonna stop."_ said Dark.

This went on through out the entire test, Daisuke was forced to listen to what Dark said, since he didn't want to fail the test and most of the answers he put down corresponded with Dark's answers.

**This is my second chapter, though its still kinda boring, the better parts are soon to come. This would have come out sooner, but I was a bit busy watching the jap version of One Piece and had little time to write this fanfic, I got no reviews for the first chapter, this makes me sad… it will take some reviews to make me update anymore, since I got none, im hopin for at least 4. Again AssassinedAngel edited this story for me, or it would be full of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.**


End file.
